1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refuse landfill leachate wastewater treatment system and technology, which can be used for treatment of refuse landfill leachate wastewater and other wastewater with high concentration of ammonia and nitrogen. The present invention is in the field of environment protection and wastewater treatment system and technology.
2. Description of Related Art
Refuse landfills and waste incineration power plant usually produce a huge amount of wastewater, and the wastewater has high concentration of BOD and COD, as well as high concentration of ammonia and nitrogen, which is one of the biggest issues in wastewater treatment industry. One major problem is the degradation of refractory organic compound and high concentration of ammonia and nitrogen in the wastewater. The methods that are commonly used by most countries in the world include physical method, physical-chemical method and bio-chemistry method. However, due to the difficulty of degrading organic substances, the high cost of treatment, low nitrogen removal effect and secondary pollution, these methods are not widely used. Further, with the improvement of people's life quality, the national standard for environment protection has been raised, and the ordinary wastewater treatment technology cannot meet the requirement of the current standard for treated wastewater.